


Notes on an Unknown Creature

by Trishata96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Contact, Pardon my artistic liscene with biology and language, galra - Freeform, set before the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: He had meant to have been passively observing the Mountain Lions. Watch them and make sure they avoided the ranches. Also to keep an eye out for poachers, despite the fact they were almost non-existent in the world nowadays. That was his, Joshua Kogane's, simple job as a Zoologist. Every day had a what would seem boring routine that he stuck to. Get up. Check locations of the tracking collars for the Lions. Make sure Lucy was staying away from the Sanchez ranch. Then a shower and breakfast before going out on his hike,  following the lion's tracking data. Take pictures if he sighted one and avoid becoming a meal. Oh and avoid getting nibbled on by the various bugs/scorpions/snakes/Gila monster. All which were venomous or poisonous.But nowhere in his job description was anything about handling first contact though. If there was...well he no longer had a job, considering cold, sharpened edge of a blade against his throat.





	Notes on an Unknown Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for any butchering of Korean and biology. Some liberties may be taken unknowingly.  
> Also this fic will feature the fan made Galra Language by the people at Leo Rising on Tumblr. (http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152317279190/galran-language-masterpost)  
> Oh and excuse any formatting issues, transferring from onenote to Hemmingway throws in extra spaces for some reason.

He had meant to have been passively observing the Mountain Lions. Watch them and make sure they avoided the ranches. Also to keep an eye out for poachers, despite the fact they were almost non-existent in the world nowadays. That was his, Joshua Kogane's, simple job as a Zoologist. Every day had a what would seem boring routine that he stuck to. Get up. Check locations of the tracking collars for the Lions. Make sure Lucy was staying away from the Sanchez ranch. Then a shower and breakfast before going out on his hike, following the lion's tracking data. Take pictures if he sighted one and avoid becoming a meal. Oh and avoid getting nibbled on by the various bugs/scorpions/snakes/Gila monster. All which were venomous or poisonous.   
    
But nowhere in his job description was anything about handling first contact though. If there was... well he no longer had a job, considering cold, sharpened edge of a blade against his throat.     
    
_Half an hour earlier*_  
    
"Piui Goemul!" More profanities slipped from Joshua's mouth as he held George's  tracking collar. His fingers struggling to grip because of the blood that coated it. George was dead and not by natural causes and duking it out with Jeff. All there was, was blood on George's claws and a clean bullet wound through the back of the skull.      
    
"You were an asshole and you murdered several of the Sanchez's calves. But you did not deserve this fate, George." Said Joshua, with a sigh.  The bullet hole was not the only injury, the lion's torso was sliced open akin to a cow that had been butchered. Poachers or some sick person judging by the clean cuts and missing organs. Actually, he was going with a sick-minded person. Poachers would have taken at least the teeth or claws or actually taken the carcass with them. Instead, they had carved out various organs and a good 2 pounds of flesh.      
    
Shaking his head in disgust, Joshua entered the co-ordinates into his pad. Up above, he could already hear the flapping of the circling vultures. Ah, the ever so cuddly circle of life, he would have to move soon before the vultures got impatient. He took some photos for the report to the rangers and police before making his way back to his hoverbike,     
    
Blood drops surrounding a shoe imprint. At least what he thought was a shoe imprint. Hovering a foot over the impression told him it was big. He was a size 9 usually dwarfing other people yet it was at least 2 sizes larger. Hell, he doubted it could belong to a person, the top part of the print jutted out into three small points. He hadn't seen this before in man or creature before. Unless George's murderer had an interesting choice in footwear. Joshua took a picture of the tracks. While rain wasn't forecasted for many weeks he didn't want to risk the dust storms or animals wiping it away. Scanning the ground he found it's twin, there was a good half a meter between the prints.     
'This isn't right.' He thought to himself as he examined the patch of blood soaked dirt by the second print. Perhaps somebody had been draining off the blood? A quick glance in the direction of the prints told him this person had headed northeast. Joshua's brow furrowed as he weighed the options he had.     
    
"Ah, what the hell? It can't end in too much disaster. It's simple. Keep my distance. Take pictures of the person, give it to the cops." He muttered, standing and making his way to the hoverbike. George's corpse didn't show any signs of decay and he couldn't rely on body temperature. That was unreliable since, well blazing hot Arizona desert. So combined with the tracking data before the collar had cut out. George died around an hour ago. If this person was on foot then they wouldn't have gotten far especially with the unbearable heat. In fact, there were caves to the northeast, so they could have taken shelter there.      
    
The canopy of the hoverbike hissed open and cool air washed over his skin. A welcome relief since he'd been returning to his cabin with sunburn almost every day. Pulling up the nav system, he found the caves to north east. " Okay let's see who killed George."   

* * *

 

 _20 minutes later_  
    
He eased up on the accelerator as the mountains grew on the horizon. The hoverbike kicked up a lot of dust if going full speed and that would alert whoever he was following. Maneuvering his bike behind an outcrop of rocks, Joshua got out. Taking only a camera and a flare gun that had come with the job. If he had to point it at someone they wouldn't know the difference. At least he hoped they wouldn't. Actually... was he sure this was a good idea?? His heart rate was telling him 'hell no' the way it was pounding in his ears. He also couldn't tell if his hands were sweaty from the heat.     
    
"Deep breaths Joshua, Breathe in." Deep breath through the nose. "Aaaannnd  out." And exhale through the mouth. Like the therapist taught him after he'd left Seoul with a suitcase of clothes, documents and his laptop. Rinse and repeat several times and soon he was feeling a bit more steady. His heart was still erratic but it was manageable.  
'Why did I decide this was a good idea again?' Joshua thought to himself before making his way to the rock face, searching for those footprints.  After staring at the dusty ground long enough for the nape of his neck to start burning, he finally spots a set. At first, it looks like the trail goes into a solid rock wall as he rounds the corner.  Then he realised when he faced the wall there was a narrow opening. It was akin to a thin, jagged scar, but wide enough for someone to slide through sideways. A smart choice, he had to give the poacher that.    
   
Flare gun at the ready, Joshua squeezed himself through the gap. Crouching by the wall, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. A few minutes later he could see enough into the gloom to move further in. Slow, steady steps as he went further into the cave. The only things surrounding him being darkness, the dripping of water and his heart pounding. Suddenly there was a clatter up ahead, making him jump. A distinct ringing of dropped metal. A few more bangs and a voice too muffled to make out the words.  When the edge of the panic wore off, Joshua realised his hands were shaking. He wrapped his other hand around the flare pistol's hilt before inching further in. He soon reached a bend, a warm, welcoming glow spilling past the corner. He froze again as another noise echoed off the walls. Except... it was a cry of pain, muffled like someone was trying to grit their teeth through it. Then they muttered something in a language Joshua wasn't sure he'd heard before. Followed by a whimper, verging on crying almost.     
   
Taking the risk, Joshua looked around the corner and almost gasped out loud.  His eyes had to be broken or he'd been in the sun too long. He wasn't seeing this, was he?.  A makeshift camp was formed around a light unit, but none of the materials or objects that made it up he recognised. The stuff seemed to formed out of a subdued purple and metallic material with violet Tron lines. Of course what had his eyes bulging was the occupant of the bedroll.    
   
It was definitely larger than any human he'd seen. Easily past 7ft tall, limbs stretched out more than a normal human. He...he was looking at an alien. That was the only logical explanation after he applied Occam's razor and Shuriken. Said Alien had their back to him, curled up with the whimpering continuing.  Shaking, he stepped out from the cover and took a few, careful steps forward. Why did he get the feeling this Alien could easily toss him across the room? Judging by the broad shoulders and girth of their upper arms, that could be why. Black, wait no, dark purple hair adorned the back of the head. Hiding any skin when combined with the armour they wore. It was like the crates in the cave except almost black with a light blue-purple lights.      
   
'Wait... why  am I sneaking up on the alien with a weapon?' The thought blared like an alarm in his head. He had no idea what to do... the Galaxy Garrison might, they theorised about First contact all the time. He was pretty much a desert ranger with a university degree. His panicked thinking was cut short by more whimpers of pain and shuffling. Almost as if the alien was about to roll ove-oh dear.    
   
Joshua was pretty sure he looked like a deer about to be run over as the alien rolled over, eyes open. His dark irises locked with golden orbs. Wait, were they glowing? The alien froze still like a statue, mirroring him. A feral growl emanated from the creature and-   
   
As he was slammed onto one of the crates in the cave, Joshua tried to process what he'd seen. It had human-like features. Nose, mouth, two eyes and pretty sharp teeth that were currently bared at him. Wait how did he end up bent over a crate backwards? Okay, the alien could move really, really fast. Oh, and the alien had a blade to his throat.    
   
"Well, this is turning out to be a fantastic day." He said in a bitter tone, more to himself than the alien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Piui Goemul!- Translates as Bloody Monsters.
> 
> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
